The present disclosure relates to devices, systems, and methods for encouraging perfusion. More specifically, present disclosure relates to devices, systems, and methods for encouraging perfusion in specific areas of a patient's body.
Poor blood flow to areas of a patient's body can create discomfort and can present hazards to the patient. Patients with limited mobility are particularly susceptible to local blood flow restrictions and their complications. Routine movement and/or hygiene practices can reduce discomfort and hazards resultant from such blood flow restrictions, but at times can fail to abate more lasting and/or serious problems associated therewith.